So It Begins
by Gfyman01
Summary: The beginning of a new era, for Vale.
1. Chapter 1 of a New Era of Vale

RWBY(Fanfic)

In the land of Vale, a school named Beacon trains students to become hunters in the future. There is a particular person who wishes to join beacon to help people his name, Garn. He traveled far just to get into Beacon; it was late in the night when he had arrived, he saw a girl with a red hood reading a weapons magazine. Not knowing where he was he asked her where the nearest inn was, "Excuse Me! Can you show me where the nearest inn is?" she responded "Oh sure, it's just around the corner, I've never seen you around before where are you from?" "Me, I'm from somewhere you wouldn't know. Well good night!" Garn walks away towards the inn. Ruby thinks in her mind "What a mysterious guy, oh yeah I need to go to the dust shop." Garn gets a room and settles in his room, he falls right asleep. About an hour later he hears a big explosion, he sees the girl he met earlier alongside another woman attacking a ship thinking to himself "Man who would've known she was this powerful." The fight ends and Garn goes back to sleep. He couldn't wait for tomorrow his first day at Beacon. How will it turn out? Wait for the next chapter!.


	2. Chapter 2 of a New era of Vale

RWBY

Garn woke up the next morning full of energy; he got his bag and left the inn. He rushed to the place where the blimp to Beacon would be, thinking to himself "Beacon… Maybe I'll finally be able to do what I'm trying to accomplish." someone with green hair and two daggers at his side then bumped into him "Hey, watch where you're going." Garn responded with anger "Hey, I didn't do anything you bumped into me!" "Tsch, whatever." The guy walks away. Garn was too excited to care, he then saw the girl he saw last night, "Hey, it's you again, I didn't get your name last night, I'm Garn." "Oh I'm Ruby! Nice to meet you Garn!" "What were you doing last night? I saw you on a roof fighting with someone else." "Oh that! We were fighting some thieves who stole some dust from a shop. What are you doing here anyway?" "I'm here to join Bea-." Just then, a boy with blonde hair looking like he was going to throw up runs behind them and throws up in a trash can. Garn then resumes the conversation "He looks really sick he must not like flying too much. Anyway I'll continue, I'm here to join Beacon, a school that trains students to become hunters, they're people who work hard to save citizens." Ruby was surprised to hear Garn say that "Really! I'm here to join Beacon too! Professor Ozpin invited me to this school." Someone then calls Ruby "Hey Ruby! Over here! Come on let's go!" "My sister is calling me see you later Garn!" "Bye!" Ruby walks away and goes to her sister. Garn then thinks to himself "Man who would've known Ruby was joining Beacon, I was already surprised when her weapon of choice was a scythe. But still…"


	3. Chapter 3 of a New Era of Vale

RWBY

Garn finally arrived at Beacon, stepping out of the blimp he immediately started to explore. They all gathered to be introduced by Ozpin and his assistant, Glynda. Garn joined up with Ruby and her sister, she introduced herself "Hi I'm Yang, Ruby's sister, and you are?" "I'm Garn, you and Ruby must be really close." "Yeah we are, right Ruby?" "Of course!" Professor Ozpin comes on stage "Welcome students, you all have joined Beacon; we expect all of you to do your best." Glynda then speaks "Tomorrow we will give you a task; you will go through the Emerald Forest to retrieve an ancient relic. But for now go on and get some rest." Garn then goes back to exploring, about 6 hours later it was dark, he heard a loud commotion in a large alley, there were two students fighting. One of them was the one he had bumped into at the blimp; he used his two daggers to forcefully defeat his opponent, an announcer then speaks "The winner! Aidan! Who's brave enough to challenge the champion?" Garn then thinks to himself "It's my turn to get revenge!" "No one? Alright we wi-" "Wait! I challenge him!" "Oh someone new! Alright what's your name?" "My name is Garn, and I challenge you, Aidan!" Aidan's facial expression doesn't change, the only thing that does is his eyes, and they start to look very intimidating, "Fighters into position!" Aidan then murmurs something "I'll finish this in 3 minutes…" "We'll see about that!"


	4. Chapter 4 of a New Era of Vale

RWBY

"Ready? Fight!" Garn reveals his weapon a fiery red whip with a gun barrel at the end, while Aidan doesn't react, Garn charges straight towards Aidan, he jumps right into the air about to strike with his whip, Aidan still doesn't react, Garn's whip shoots a bullet from the barrel causing the whip to strike straight down. "You're gonna get it now!" the whip hitting the ground causes a smoke screen to surround everything, once the smoke clears Aidan, strangely enough is not there, but is instead behind Garn, Aidan whispers something in Garn's ear "What was that about me getting it? I believe you're going to get it now" Aidan kicks Garn forcefully; Garn recovers as if it didn't do anything "So you can take a hit? The next one won't be as weak!" Aidan starts running towards Garn, unsheathing his daggers grabbing both by the straps attached to each end spinning them rapidly, he soon throws them towards Garn as if they were boomerangs, and "You think that will stop me? Think again!" Garn strikes both with his whip causing them to be bounced back, Aidan catches them. Garn and Aidan both start charging towards each other, about to attack with their weapons but then, Glynda steps in and stops them both by causing both of their weapons to be launched into the air, "Both of you stop it! You are acting like children, now both of you go to sleep!" Aidan then tells Garn "This isn't over yet, we'll battle again someday… Until then, try not to get yourself killed." Aidan sheaths his daggers and walks away into the darkness. Garn then finds a place to sleep, he gets out his sleeping bag and lays on the floor underneath the stars.


	5. Chapter 5 of a New Era of Vale

RWBY

The next morning, Garn wakes up, and to his surprise someone watching him from a distance, he seems like he's about Garn's age "So you're awake, just so you know you're late." Says the one watching him Garn wonders what he's talking about and realizes that he has to go to the meeting "If you hurry you may be able to make it in time, well I'll see you there." He walks off, Garn rushes to the place he's supposed to go. He makes it just in time; he sees Ruby and goes up to her "Ruby, what's happening?" "Oh Garn, nothing yet, this is my friend Jaune I don't think you guys have met, Jaune this is Garn." "Hi! Nice to meet ya Garn, like Ruby said I'm Jaune." Garn responds "I'm Garn, good luck later, all of you." Jaune and Riby say in comparison "You too!" Professor Ozpin starts to announce something "Alright students I'll explain, we will launch you into Emerald Forest, the first person you meet will be your partner throughout the whole thing. And remember, there is no such thing as mistakes, everything happens for a reason, I'm saying this because some of you may complain about your partner. Good luck all of you." Everyone went to the edge of Emerald Forest, on the way Garn sees Aidan as serious as ever. He gets into his place, without warning he gets launched into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6 of a New Era of Vale

RWBY

Being launched by surprise gets him off guard, but he recovers quickly, getting his whip he latches onto a branch landing on the ground unharmed. He now has to find a partner, after walking around for a few minutes he hears a noise, it was a grim, Aidan was fighting the grim, he was knocked away by the grim in front of Garn. Without hesitation Garn charges straight towards the Grim and strikes it with his whip killing it. Aidan recovers and gets back up "Don't interfere next time, I had it under control." Aidan tries to walk away but Garn stops him "Aren't you forgetting something?" "If you're talking about an apology, you're not gonna get it." "That's not what I'm talking about." "If not an apology then what?" Garn then gets a sly look on his face, "We have to be partners…" Aidan's face changes as if it were the first time it had happened, "No! I refuse! I will never team up with you!" "Look Aidan, I understand if you don't want to team up with me, I don't want to either but if we have to then I won't complain. You should do the same!" "Fine… I'll team up with you, but only because I am forced to." Garn and Aidan go further into the forest, they see a grim approach Garn about to fight the beast gets warned by Aidan, "It's best if we don't fight it, it will only waste time…" Garn hears him out and continues towards the relics resting place.


	7. Chapter 7 of a New Era of Vale

RWBY

An unlikely duo will soon happen, a man with blue hair named, Drone, and a man with black hair named, Jay, team up, "Hey Drone, how far do you think we are from the relic?" "Hmm, hard to say." "Drone?" "Yeah?" "Do you have that feeling someone is watching us?" "Yeah I do." Drone unsheathes his katana, and Jay reaches for his indian club (a weapon with a round sphere and a rounded stick to hold, like Sokka's weapon in Avatar) they go back to back, there's silence then, a group of bird grim come out of the trees and start to attack them jay continuously hits them with his club forcefully, while Drone slices them with his katana. "We're holding out great. I wonder how many more there are." "I don't think that there are that many more." Jay and Drone finish off the last of the grim. And continue towards the relic, they bump into Garn and Aidan, Garn speaks "Hey it's you! The one I saw this morning" "Oh yes, it's you, I'm Drone and this Jay." "I'm Garn and this is Aidan." "I have an idea, let's all go get the relic together." "I have no problem against that." Says Garn.


End file.
